In-Between
by stormsyaf
Summary: No matter how hard you try to forget. Your past will always find it way back


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or Strike The Blood.**

**Both of these belong to their respective owners.**

**In-Between**

**Chapter 1: The Amnesiac I**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They trusted me to end this war.

Yet, I failed to do so.

She asked me to bring back our teammate.

Again, I failed to do so

My Sensei passed his ideal to me so that I could fulfilled it where he could't

However, I only brought destruction and chaos.

It was no surprising that I died in the field of battle. I was weak and naive. I should't have carried their promises since I am failure from the day I born. I should have said no but I could't because of my own selfish agendas. I don't want to lose them and so I forced upon myself to carry all of their wishes and hopes even though the weight of it all was crushing me.

I still smiled through it all. As a result, they all held high hopes for me and all of their hopes were only to crush by my failures.

When death came knocking my door, I welcomed it with a smile. I deserved it. If only I was stronger...

I might have just save them...

I might have fulfil their promises...

Naruto Uzumaki was a man who was not afraid of death but instead by his own past.

That's why I...

**-Itogami City-**

"Hey, there babe. What's wrong? You look like you need a friend."

"If you're bored, we could spend some quality together at our place. Don't worry, we're actually loaded."

Two men that had lecherous look on their faces were trying to hit on a younger brunette that strangely carried a guitar case on her back in the street of Itogami City. The girl brushed the men off with a cold attitude, but that only seemed to make the atmosphere stormier. One of the men yelled at her in a rough voice causing the girl to get irritated and talk back with a sharp expression

"O-oii, what is that thing in the sky?" The blonde stated with his finger pointing up to the strange black hole that had somehow appeared in the clear sky and turned his head to the both of them in confusion and alarmed.

_"Space manipulation magic?"_

The girl wondered to herself and glanced at The Fourth Primogenitor with a sharp gazed. "Is this her doing..."

The Fourth Primogenitor was a young woman wearing a white parka hood over face. She appeared to be fifteen or sixteen years of age. Her light blue hair that was almost silver when lighting covered her forehead with fringes. She had a shock expression on her face with her mouth slightly agape to let out a few words. "What the hell...?"

"That thing is getting bigger! Let's just get out of here!." The blonde hastily pointed out before quickly fleeing from the scene and went south the road. Seeing the black hole growing bigger without any sign of stopping, people began to panic; the street was soon obscured with people running in fear because of the mysterious growing black hole that was floating in the sky.

"Akatsuki Kyoko, by the command of the three saints of the Lion King Agency, I order you stop using your power." The brunette shouted loudly at her and drew something out of the guitar case on her back.

"Sekkaro! (Snowdrift Wolf)"

Instead of a guitar or any other type of musical instrument, it was a silver spear with an icy sparkle.

In an instant, the spear's shaft slid longer and at the same, the main blade stored within trust out as a spear tip. Side blades extended to the left and right of the main blade like the wings of variable geometry fighter plane. Its appearance was that of a weapon refined for modern times.

"Cease all of this destruction at once, Fourth Primogenitor. As the observer of the Fourth Primogenitor, I have determined you as a threat to this city and it is my duty to eliminate you."

"Eliminate...?!"

Kyoko was shaken and at a loss for words. All she ever wanted was a normal life. Not becoming the world strongest vampire. Not having to worry night and day about people wanting you dead. But guess that's life. Nothing was ever that easy.

She then growled in anger. This girl had managed to piss her off in just a short time. Not many people can do that to her. Including her glutton best friend who loves to steal her potion of breakfast during school days. Disturbing her peace and outright calling her the Fourth Primogenitor out in the public was one thing. Now she had the guts to blame her for something unnatural that she didn't cause together with killing her. She was an immortal vampire. As a matter of fact, she was the Fourth Primogenitor, regardless of the fact she was still new to supernatural and some of her familiars will not obey her yet.

Some fancy spear can't kill her... Right?

"You bitch! Just because I'm the Fourth Primogenitor that doesn't give you the right to accuse me of something without getting your facts straight!" Kyoko screamed at her with much anger and hate that subconsciously cause her familiar to lash out as well like their master. Yellow lightning enveloped her body, and small sparks danced around her like an armour that will zap anyone who goes near her.

The spear-wielding girl recoiled back slightly. She was the best in her batch. She was consider intelligent by her peers and friends because of her thinking skills to adapt to different situations. She was strong because she trained hard. When others rest, she trained. She was a trained prodigy. A few of her seniors who were physically stronger and more experience still couldn't defeat her in combat. Nevertheless, she knew better than to be arrogant with her skills.

There were many strong and uniquely skilled people in the world. Be it experience, powers or other factors. For instance, the Three Primogenitor in addition to the now Fourth Primogenitor. Individuals who each has the power of a large army and could level a city all by themselves.

She will be lying if she wasn't afraid of the Fourth Primogenitor. Who wouldn't? Kyoko could snap her finger and she would be dead before she knew it. In general, no one really knows the full extent of the Fourth Primogenitor powers. They only knew that it was a powerful being that even the Three Primogenitor feared it. Regardless of that, She will do as she was told.

It was her mission.

No, her purpose of living.

Tightening her gripped on the spear, she faced Kyoko with determination who in returned glared at the younger girl with her now slitted red eyes. While the both of them were busied with each other, They had totally forgotten about the mysterious black hole. Instead of continuing their heated battle, the two of them decided to stop for a moment to gaze at the sky.

"That thing is gone. What just happened?

"Wait a minute... Is that a person falling from the sky?!

True to their words, a person was falling like mannequin being thrown from a high place without any reaction or whatsoever. He was falling at a high speed.

_"This is bad. That person will surely die with that kind of fall."_

Kyoko roughly calculated and instantly dashed towards the spot which the person was falling onto by using her _vampiric speed. __"Okay, here goes nothing." _She swiftly move to her side by a bit, together with her arms reached out to catch the person. _"Huh, that's a lot of orange and who the heck will wear that kind of colour so much?"_

THUD

**-NATSUKI OFFICE - **

Whisker marks. That was the first thing registered in her mind when she caught him in her arms. Next was the blond hair. After that was the hideous orange tattered jacket which momentarily hurt her eyes. Lastly, a large hole on his stomach. It was horrible sight to see. She almost puked but managed to stop herself. Likewise, Yukina Himeragi- The girl who was as she stated 'Observer of the Fourth Primogenitor' was slightly better than her at the time but still had to look away from it.

It was a frightening experience for Kyoko as she was the one carrying the injured blond to her Sensei with Yukina trying her best to wake him or get any kind of reaction from him. Unfortunately, he was still unconsciousness. Kyoko had a hard time accepting the fact that injured blond was alive as his pulse rate was still beating, in spite of the large hole on his stomach.

Was he a some sort of unregistered demon like herself?

She was sure no normal human could survive taking a large tear like that. There were so many questions on her mind about him.

Why was he falling from the sky?

Why was he injured like the he was?

Was he the reason for the appearance of the black hole?

"His condition is fine now. Having said that, he is still unconscious at the moment as his body is recovering from the wound. I've done all that I could and based on my analysis on him, he might wake up tomorrow latest."

Kyoko was snapped from her train of thoughts by her teacher and the person who helped her deal being the Fourth Primogenitor, Natsuki Minamiya.

Don't let her appearance trick you. She was actually older than she looked. On the contrary, she might have the body of a 10 years old but she was actually 26. The line of her face and shape of her body were both on the small side, in addition with her elegant grace, she could have been mistaken for royalty.

She wore a lace-heavy, black one-piece dress. Except for the frills from the cuffs and the front of the neck, here hip proportions were being flaunted by a laced-up corset. Her overall appearance was that of a goth loli.

"Apparently, the boy suffered a dissociative amnesia; dissociative fugue to be precise."

"Dissociative fugue?" Yukina echoed, the words were foreign to her tongue.

"A type of amnesia that causes someone to lose their identity by preventing them from recalling their past. Though, I'm not certain what the exact reason that caused him to have it in the first place." Natsuki explained as she went to lounged on her desk chair. She took her teacup and gently blew the hot tea before sipping it. After that, she place her teacup back on her desk.

Natsuki's lips twisted as if she was uncertain how to approach the issue about the whisker marked blond. "However..." Kyoko netted her brows in confusion. Her teacher was a straightforward person who was not afraid to speak her mind provided that it wasn't a serious matter. The time she was hesitant talk about something was usually stuff about the Fourth Primogenitor or her well-being when she learned of a rampaging demon on the island since Natsuki was a attack mage.

"However what sensei?"

"There is something else that concerns the boy. But I'll want the two of you too keep your mouth shut what I'm about to tell." Natsuki said and glanced at Yukina with a thin smile. "Especially you Sword Shaman."

"I see, you'll have my word." Yukina replied curtly with a serious expression on her face.

"You know me sensei, I'm not the gossiping type."

Natsuki gave the Fourth Primogenitor a dry look. "You think I don't know your little whispering campaign with Asagi during my period when I wasn't looking or any other teacher for that matter?"

Kyoko flushed in embarrassment and proceeded to ignore the goth loli who had a pleasant smile on her since she knew her student couldn't retort to her as Kyoko who was caught in a corner could only grunted. "What's so important about him?"

"Very well, the boy is from a another dimension," Natsuki was stopped by Kyoko sudden burst of surprise.

"WHAT! YOU'RE JOKI-Urk!" The Fourth Progenitor was cut off as Yukina hit the top of her head with a hard first.

"This is obviously no joking matter, Fourth Progenitor and there is no need to be overdramatic." Yukina said. "We live in a world where magical creatures exist and human who could use magic to combat them... Is it so hard to believe that boy might have accidentally cross to our dimension?"

Kyoko blinked.

Yukina was right, it is not entirely impossible for such a case to happen. She too was the impossible. A natural born human changed to that of the _strongest vampire_ in the world. Now that she thought about it, the black hole might be the source of his strange arrival to her earth. Adding the fact he could still hold on to life with such a wound, just proved he might not be hundred percent human.

"Thank you, like I said he is not from this world. I used my _memory reading magic_ on him but there was something inside of him that was preventing me from accessing his memory. No only that, it was also giving him regenerative healing similar to yours, Akatsuki Kojou."

The goth loli continued her explanation while gazing at the figure who was currently resting on of her sofa. Both of the girls also turned to glance at said figure who was half naked with only his pants on. Both of them felt their cheeks heating up at the sight of his well-toned muscles. It wasn't too beefy like other obsessed men who would injury their own body for the sake of a herculean body. _"His body was built to be agile and nimble."_ Yukina thought to herself.

The fourth progenitor suddenly let out a gasp of shock. Other than his recent tear, there was a large scar on his body that was located near his heart. _"What did he go through to be in such a state?" _She could only wonder how a boy near her age looked like had just gone through a war.

"He does have a healing factor!" Kyoko said in audible tone and Yukina could only nod her head in a hypnotic manner. His tear was slowly knitting itself back. To have a healing factor that can heal a deep wound like it and did it in short time was astonishing. Those of high tier such as The Primogenitor were not solely known for their strong familiars but also their ability to regenerate themselves to the point they were almost unkillable and also the reason why they were a formedible opponent. You cannot hurt them the same trick twice. In order to win such battle, one must have a devastating move that can completely wipe them out so that they will need take longer time to heal themselves and will not have enough time to counter-attack.

"Natsuki-Sensei, do you any idea what he even is?" Kyoko asked as her eyes were still on the blond.

"The information I managed to get was his name which is Naruto Uzumaki along with the fact he is not from this world and had lost his memories prior to coming here." The goth loli answered as she tilted her teacup.

"What do we do about him then?" Kyoko pointed her finger towards the blond. "I mean he's not from around here."

"I will take care of that. In the meantime, he will be staying at your place." She explained slowly as she approached the Fourth Progenitor.

"Ehhhh?"

Natsuki let out a sigh before she pulled Kyoko's ears without restraint causing her to yelled in pain. "B-but sensei, he's boy and what about my sister?!"

"Remember Akatsuki Kyoko, without me, your life would be a living hell." Natsuki whispered to her ear in a harsh tone.

"If you still want your peaceful days... Better do what I tell you to."

Kyoko could only held her head down. Her words were right, without her teacher assist, she didn't what will happen to her new life as the urban legend, the Fourth Progenitor which had been a secret to the world. Natsuki never asked for a cent from her for all the help she's done. Instead of helping her teacher when she politely asked for helped, she selfishly refused. Natsuki must be tired with her work at school, her job as an attack mage and safeguarding her identity as the Fourth Progenitor.

"I understand Sensei, I will take care of him."

Natsuki 'hmphed', letting go of her student. "Don't worry too much about him being a pervert or taking advantage of the situation... I'm sure your 'observer' will take care of him."

Yukina glanced at her when she heard her name being called.

"I hate perverts. If he tries to do anything funny, I will personally castrate him with_ Senkkaro, senpai."_

"Senpai?"

"Yes, senpai?"

The fourth Progenitor snorted at the unexpected turn of event. From enemy to junior. Technically, Yukina will still kill her provided that she doesn't suddenly feel the urge to take over the world.

"Whatever, Yukina-chan. Is there anything else you want to discuss sensei?"

The goth loli shook head. "You can go home and rest. I'll call you when Naruto is awake."

Kyoko's smile widened excitedly at this. "About time!" she grabbed the girl beside of her and quickly walk to the door. "Come on Yukina, let's go home. I seriously need a long cold shower. All this heat and waiting is making my body icky."

"Okay, okay, senpai."

"You need to tell about this lion organization."

"Yes, yes, senpai."

Natsuki smiled at their antics as she silently watched Kyoko dragging an embarrassed Yukina out of her office. It looked like the hooded girl was excited to have another friend to talk with.

Her expression changed to adopt a serious looked. She felt bad about forcing her student but she didn't had any other choice. The boy was strong. She had a taste of the blonde's power and it was overwhelming to say. The thing inside of him was also a force to be reckon and she was brought to her knees with just barely of his power.

That's why she wanted her student to live under one roof with him for the moment. She feared if someone else knew of him, they might use him for their own endgame. It will be catastrophic . Until his memories returned to him, she will have to keep an eye out on him.

She then glanced at the sleeping figure of the blond with a cold stare.

_Just what are you Naruto Uzumaki?_

_A hero or a __villain? _

_A human or a monster_

_Something In-between_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yoooo. This is my second fic in a long time. So please review if you found any mistakes or you have some question regarding this story. You can also pm me. If you're keen in becoming my beta user can pm too.**

**-Storm out-**


End file.
